Slight Annoyance
by PenguinMafia
Summary: A short story basically following the story of InuYasha and Kagome's difficult relationship. Who knows what happened to upset her so badly? InuYasha sure as heck doesn't!
1. What Happened?

**AN: First story upload! Wooo! I didn't think I'd actually be posting anything, so this is an accomplishment. It was meant to be a oneshot, but then it just kept going and going and going... constructive critisism, please!**

**-PenguinMafia**

"Kagome?"

"What do you want?!"

At this, the young white-haired demon backed off. "Yeesh, what's her problem?" he thought to himself. This is the way it's been all morning – him calling for her, and she snapping back. "What did I do this time? I don't remember doing anything wrong…"

He glanced back at Kagome, and saw that she was digging in her backpack – her back to him – underneath "the" tree. The tree where they first met. The tree that intertwined their destinies.

"InuYasha, maybe you should leave her alone for a little while. She'll loosen up eventually," the dark-haired monk advised. "After all, if you keep this up we'll never move from this spot."

They had decided to stay at Kaede's village, near the Bone Eater's Well, but they didn't want the rest of the village to know – it would only cause problems. But they had now been there for two days and Kagome absolutely refused to talk to any of them, or look at them, or ever join them for meals.

"Kagome…" Shippo started to walk her way. "Here's some food… you haven't been eating lately so I figured you might be hungry." He came to a stop right behind her, waiting for a response.

"Thanks, Shippo. Just set it down right here," she answered quite gently as she patted the ground next to her.

"Do you think she's starting to loosen up already?" InuYasha whispered to Miroku, watching as Shippo placed the food in the designated spot.

"It's definitely a possibility," he replied. "She might just be getting hungry – even angry people have to eat."

InuYasha only scowled. "If she wanted some food so badly she should've just come over here and gotten it herself." He crossed his arms, turned and sat down a few steps away from everybody.

Everybody – except Kagome – sighed.

"Miroku, we're never going to get anywhere with these two acting like this," Sango quietly told him. "Why don't you go see what's wrong with Kagome?"

The monk's eyes grew wide. "M-me? Why me?"

Sango was slightly taken aback. He never missed out on an opportunity like this. "Why not?"

"Well, you know, she gets kind of… scary… when she's upset… maybe you should go instead."

The demon-slayer frowned, then slowly started walking toward Kagome. She noticed that the bowl of ramen Shippo gave her was completely empty. She walked until she was directly beside her, then squatted. "Kagome?" she asked.

"Yes?" the girl answered. Sango caught a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is something wrong? You've been sitting here for two days. Do you want to go back home?"

Kagome didn't say anything for a minute, then said, "You know, that would probably be a good idea."

_If I could actually see her face she'd be glaring… _Sango thought. Then she asked, "Do you need any help with your things?"

As Kagome stood, still not looking at anybody, she answered. "I've only got my backpack – I'm sure I'll manage." And with that, she quickly packer her bag, hoisted it on her shoulders, and calmly walked towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"Wait!!!"

The dark-haired girl actually looked to see who called her, finding InuYasha only a few steps away. "What?" she asked him.

"You! What is up with you just sitting there for days, and when you FINALLY get up it's to go home?! What is your problem?!"

Kagome stood there for a moment, shacked at his reaction. Not that it wasn't his normal reaction, but she was shocked that it took two days for it to spill out. Without thinking, she spat, "You should know better than anyone why I'm acting like this!"

InuYasha walked back a few steps, somewhat frightened. "Well, I obviously don't, so would you mind telling me?"

"InuYasha, sometimes you really get under my skin! SIT, BOY!"

"Aahhh!" he yelled as he was slammed into the ground. "Ka-go-meeee!" Now the dogboy was seriously mad. "You'd better expla-," he began, then noticing he wasn't talking to anybody. She had already left.

"Well, are you going to go after her?" the mischievous monk asked.

"No. I won't." InuYasha sat down with his back against the well. _She'll come back soon enough… _he thought.

This began another wave of whispered conversation between Sango and Miroku.


	2. Thinking, Wondering, and Other Stuff

InuYasha just stood there. He didn't know what to do. The one person that he loved – okay, one of the people that he loved, because he can't seem to choose between her and Kikyo – had walked out on him, as if he didn't care about what was wrong with her. His mind drew a blank as to what he could have possibly done to deserve such punishment.

After answering Miroku's question, he simply walked away. Not into the village or around the camp, but into the forest. The place he could escape from nearly everything. Everything except those random demons. He hated those demons. Why couldn't they just leave him alone for once?

The half-dog-demon jumped onto a tree branch and sat down, thinking. The sun was still pretty high in the sky, so he had a few hours until he needed to get back. _What did I do? I'm sure that if it was anything that bad her outburst would have come sooner. It must have happened when we got here, or else it's been building up. If that's the case… _InuYasha shuddered at the thought of the larger outburst that was sure to come if this anger had been building up. _It couldn't have been anything about Kikyo, 'cause I have seen her at all. Hell, I haven't even thought about her! But what else could it be…?_

"I'm pretty positive it has nothing to do with Kikyo this time," Sango whispered to the monk while stroking Kirara's fur. "She hasn't shown up in a while now, and InuYasha hasn't said a word about her."

"True, but Kagome tends to get upset about more than just the priestess."

Sango tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Every time InuYasha insults her cooking, or says she's too lazy, she gets all upset about it."

The demon-slayer rolled her eyes. "I understand that, but her reactions aren't this big! That's what I'm saying: something huge must have happened while we weren't around." Sango exhaled, not realizing that she wasn't breathing.

"Hmm… then I have no idea what could have happened. We can't even ask InuYasha, because he doesn't know!" Miroku sat down on a nearby rock. "This is all so frustrating."

Sango sat beside him. "Speaking of a certain half demon… where is he, anyway? It's been a while."

"I don't know, but I don't wanna see him when he comes back," Shippo thought out loud as he jumped onto Miroku's back. "He'll probably take out his frustration on me!"

"Oh, Shippo, if he does come back soon he probably won't do anything to you. He'll most likely just stay quiet the entire time, lay down, and start fidgeting like he always does," Sango replied.

"I don't know about that…" Shippo said uncertainly.

InuYasha was no longer in the tree. He was actually rather busy at the moment, using the Tetsusaiga to slash down every tree in his path. The sounds of crashing trees could be heard, even by Miroku and Sango. One by one, at least twenty trees fell to their doom by the angry half demon.

"Damn… emotional… ISSUES!" Another tree destroyed. "Why can't she just tell me these things BEFORE she blows up?" A new tree crashed. InuYasha wiped the sweat from his brow. "I've had it!" he exclaimed to no one in particular, before running away from the mess he had made.

Out of the woods now, InuYasha began to pick up speed. Shifting his weight with perfect timing, he jumped silently over every boulder in his way rather than going around them. By this point he had been spotted by Sango.

She raised her hand to her forehead, blocking the sun. "Isn't that him right there?" she asked Miroku. "I'm sure nobody else has that sort of red clothing other than him, right?"

Miroku looked where she was staring. He didn't even have to focus – he knew it was him. "Even if he's not in the woods anymore, I don't think he's coming back here." The monk smiled, absolutely positive he was right, while the miniature fox demon hid behind him.

InuYasha's eyes quickly surveyed the area around him, searching for the well. Once he found it, his body automatically changed direction toward it. As he got closer, he got ready to jump. On the last footfall, he pushed up on the ground and made an arc into the well.


	3. At the Hot Spring

On a random Tuesday night, all that could be seen were the trees, the stars, and, of course, a crazy white-haired person jumping from the tops of houses, dressed in some sort of red smock. Ah, lovely night.

Anyway, InuYasha was hurriedly searching for Kagome, whom he discovered was not at her house. If she was home, that would just make things waaay too easy for him. With the balance and endurance that only a dog demon could have, he bounced off the tops of buildings with ease, all while sniffing every molecule of air his nose could reach.

_Damn it, where the hell is she?_ he thought. _The only places I've ever seen her go are home and that "school" place…_ By this point, he was thoroughly annoyed with the modern-era teenager. They hardly ever left each other's side, so not being able to find his other half was irritating to him. To Kagome, however…

"Ahh, this is great!" Kagome exclaimed, leaning back into the hot water. "Thanks, Mom!" she said to the ceiling, as her mom wasn't actually there. As a treat, her mother decided it would be nice to take the family to the hot spring, sort of as a welcoming home thing for Kagome. (Sota was with their parents in the family spring.) She doesn't visit often, so it seemed like a good idea.

_Oh, I'm in Heaven! _she thought. _I swear, if InuYasha somehow manages to ruin this, I'll kill 'im with my bare hands! _This thought made her shiver in anger. _He's the most insensitive, uncaring person in the world! _She thought back to the moment when she decided that she couldn't talk to him anymore without getting mad at him. The reason why she just had to leave him and let him think about it a little longer. Let him come up with the reason for once.

She sunk down into the water until only the top of her nose and eyes could be seen. _But I do hope everybody is okay…_ she hopelessly started thinking. _I hope InuYasha isn't driving Miroku and Sango and Shippo crazy up there. Probably. Unless…_ Her eyes went wide with the sudden thought she had. Seconds later, she was laughing it off._ Ha, there's no way he'd come all the way here to find me!_ The idea of that positively made her giggle.

Sitting up again, she looked down into the steaming water, letting the vapor sink into her pores. _I don't know… should I go back? But my mom and grampa were so happy to see me. Even Sota smiled when he saw me. _She leaned her head back.

"Miss me?" InuYasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, turning around in time to see the dogboy crashed helplessly into the floor. "Get-out-of-here!" she shrieked, hitting him in between every word.

"Okay, OKAY!" InuYasha got up and stalked to the outside of the building, angry but smiling. _At least I found her…_ he thought, breathing a sigh of relief. _But really, what could have happened to her here? This era looks a lot safer than five hundred years ago._ He looked up, finally looking at everything rather than going by smell. "Everything's so bright!" While his eyes soaked up his surroundings, Kagome made it out of the building.

"InuYasha!" Kagome glared at him. "Why did you come here? How did you even find me?"

The half-demon pointed at himself. "Half dog demon, remember?" He rolled his eyes, even though he thought her reaction was a little funny. "So, I came to pick you up."

Kagome stared daggers at him. "Pick… me up? Like, bring me back to your era?" This actually confused her slightly. "I've only been here for five hours! How can you tell me to just leave after _five hours_?"

InuYasha was surprised. He thought this would work – coming after her, picking her up, bringing her back. _Isn't that how it is these days? Chasing after the girl you like to show her that you care?_ That was his only mature thought – or action, for that matter – for the moment. "Well, it's not like you told me how long you were going to be here! How was I supposed to know not to get you?"

Kagome was exasperated. _He just doesn't get it, does he?_ She sighed, looking down at the ground. "InuYasha…" she said, quiet enough to be a whisper, "can I go home now? Like, my house, home?" She looked up at him, wanting to see the expression on his face. Wanting to see if he was still angry with her.

InuYasha stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Sure. Do you want me to take you?" In all honesty, he hoped the answer would be yes. In his mind, a yes would mean forgiveness.

As an answer, the girl got behind him, waiting for him to kneel so she could jump on. She hopped lightly onto his back, wrapped her hands around his neck, and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
